Poszukiwania nadziei
Prolog Minęły dwa lata, odkąd grupa Toa pokonała złą Toa Wody, Tanith. Matoranie zostali uwolnieni, lecz armia robotów Tanith nadal miała w programie wyłapać ich wszystkich i uśpić w kapsułach Niki. Zadaniem Toa było powstrzymanie maszyn. Jednak armia robotów-żołnierzy, dowodzona przez generała Skulle'a nie poddawała się tak łatwo. Toa było coraz mniej, natomiast wrogów - coraz więcej. Część 1 Padał deszcz. Dalu biegła do swojej kryjówki. W całym Ga-Metru grasowały roboty Tanith. Złapali wszystkich przyjaciół Matoranki, została tylko ona. Musiała znaleźć schronienie. Tym schronieniem był stary, opuszczony magazyn Ga-Metru. Dalu często tam przesiadywała. Kiedy tak biegła, myślała o swoich przyjaciołach z innych Metru - Velice, Balcie, Piruku, Garanie, Kazim. Zastanawiała się, co się teraz z nimi dzieje. Przypuszczała, że Balta i Garan nie żyją. Ci dwaj stali się Toa, a większość Toa została zabita. Matoranka dobiegła do magazynu, lecz zaraz schowała się za skrzynią. Przed magazynem stało kilkanaście robotów-żołnierzy. Chciała się cofnąć, ale się poślizgnęła i upadła. To zwróciło uwagę maszyn. Jeden z nich podszedł do Dalu. Ga-Matoranka często rozwiązywała problemy za pomocą pięści, nie słów, lecz tym razem wiedziała, że nie ma szans z uzbrojonym po zęby mechanicznym żołnierzem. Robot patrzył się na nią swoim krwistoczerwonym okiem. Już miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle ktoś (albo coś) przeciął go na pół. Podobnie stało się z innymi bojowymi robotami. Coś czerwonego je niszczyło. Dalu zorientowała się, że był to Toa. I to nie byle jaki Toa, tylko... - Balta! - krzyknęła radośnie Matoranka. Kiedy wszyscy wrogowie zostali pokonani, Toa ognia podszedł do Dalu. - Chodź, muszę cię stąd zabrać. Tu nie jest bezpiecznie - powiedział. Wziął Matorankę na ramiona i już miał zamiar opuścić to miejsce, gdy dostrzegł na ziemi wielki cień. Spojrzał w górę. Powietrzny pojazd robotów, Lezyao, wystrzelił pociski w stronę wojownika. Toa upadł. Zdążył tylko zobaczyć, jak z Lezyao wyskakują żołnierze i łapią Dalu. Potem stracił przytomność. Ocknął się dopiero po jakimś czasie. Rozejrzał się. Leżał związany w łódce robotów. Obok niego, również związana, leżała Dalu. Łódź płynęła do miasta, które świeciło miliardami zielonych światełek w oddali. W miarę jak się do niego zbliżali, Toa coraz bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie jest miasto. To ogromny statek. Gazyao-Nui. Dalu i Balta zostali wprowadzeni na mostek okrętu. Ogromne pomieszczenie, z mnóstwem paneli kontrolnych i komputerów, przy których pracują roboty. Na podwyższanej platformie stała biała postać w srebrnej pelerynie. - Kapitanie - odezwał się robot, który przyprowadził Toa i Matorankę. Postać odwróciła się. Budowę ciała miała podobną do podstawowych robotów-żołnierzy, lecz była znacznie wyższa, a na tułowiu wyrzeźbione miała coś w rodzaju żeber, lub powykręcanych zębów. Długie, chude ręce były zakończone trójpalczastymi dłońmi. Na twarzy wiecznie tkwiły złowieszczy uśmiech odsłaniający żółte zęby i czerwone oczy. Trójkątną głowę zdobiło coś w rodzaju kapeluszu, przypominające tarczę. - Hm, widzę, że mamy gości - powiedział kapitan statku, Skulle. Generał zmierzył wzrokiem Toa i Matorankę. - Twoje imię? - spojrzał na Baltę. - Balta - wydusił Toa Ognia. - Kolejny Toa. Chyba nie muszę wam mówić, co z nimi robić, chłopcy? - rzucił do swoich robotów-ochroniarzy - Ale to później. A ty, mała? - tu robot zwrócił się do Matoranki - Myślałaś, że takiej nędznej istotce uda się UCIEC przed MOIMI żołnierzami? Nigdy w życiu. Uśpić ją. Ale najpierw! - uniósł gwałtownie palec do góry. - Zabijcie tego czerwonego. Niech umrze na jej oczach. Będzie na co popatrzeć. W ostatnich dniach brakuje mi rozrywki. Do oczu Matoranki napłynęły łzy. Granatowa motorówka sunęła po wodzie z całą prędkością w stronę Gazyao-Nui. Siedziały w niej trzy, niewidoczne teraz, w nocy, postacie. - Sir, na dwunastej, nasze radary wykryły szybko-zbliżający się obiekt! - wyrecytował robot-pilot. Skulle zaklął pod nosem, a następnie zwrócił się do swoich podwładnych: - Zastrzelić. Osiem potężnych, cztero-lufowych dział na dziobie statku wystrzeliło pociski w stronę pędzącej łodzi. Przed motorówką w mgnieniu oka powstała lodowa bariera, która powstrzymała strzały. - Nie trafiliśmy! - krzyknął jeden z pilotów. - Wystrzelić torpedy! - rozkazał Skulle. Balta i Dalu stali pod ścianą, zapewne zapomnieni przez maszyny. Toa Ognia powoli rozgrzewał swoje kajdany. Gazyao-Nui wystrzelił cztery torpedy. Podwodne pociski zatrzymane zostały przez płynące w ich stronę wielkie głazy. - Znowu pudło, sir! - Cholera! - zaklął generał. Jego oczy jeszcze bardziej zajarzyły się czerwonym światłem. - Wystrzelić ze wszystkich dział! Na pewno któreś trafi. - Nie możemy sir. Są zbyt blisko. Zderzą się z nami za pięćdziesiąt siedem sekund. - Cała moc na przednie osłony! Jednak łódź pędziła i w miarę zbliżania się do okrętu, zamiast zwalniać, coraz bardziej przyśpieszała. W końcu zderzyła się z dziobem. Z przodu statku nastąpiła ogromna eksplozja. Było to odczuwalne aż 700 metrów dalej, na mostku. - Jakim debilem trzeba być, żeby z całej pety wjechać w mój ogromny Gazyao-Nui? - zaśmiał się Skulle. - No ale cóż, o kolejnego idiotę mniej na tym świecie. - Emmmm, przykro mi psuć pański humor, sir, ale proszę spojrzeć - wydukał robot-pilot. Na ogromnym oknie pojawił się obraz, jaki rejestrowała kamera na najniższym pokładzie z przodu statku. W ścianie sterczała poobijana motorówka, przez dziury wlewała się woda, a z łodzi wysiadła trójka wojowników. Wojowników Toa. Po chwili kamera oberwała mieczem jednego z wojowników i obraz znikł. Generał aż się zrobił czerwony ze złości. Wtedy Balta rozerwał swoje kajdany, zabił robota-strażnika, który go pilnował, odebrał mu swoją broń, przeciąż kajdany Dalu i zrobił pozę bohatera, żeby dobrze wypaść. Skulle odwrócił się w jego stronę. - Chcesz walki? Bardzo proszę - w kilka sekund Balta i Dalu zostali otoczeni przez srebrno-różowe robotki-wojowniczki. W tym samym czasie Garan, Arctica i Vox przebijali się przez kolejne pomieszczenia, biegnąc w stronę mostku, niszcząc po drodze każdego napotkanego robota i, ogólnie, demolując co się da. Roboty szybko zareagowały i zamknęły trzema śluzami drogę do mostku. - Niedobrze - rzucił Vox. - Musimy się tam dostać inną drogą. - Może górą? - zaproponowała Arctica. - Garan, twoje wiertło? - Sierobi, proszę pani. Na zewnętrznym pokładzie, wśród tysięcy dział, podłoga eksplodowała i z wnętrza statku wyskoczyła trójka Toa. Balta obrywał od mechanicznych wojowniczek, a kapitan obserwował to z uśmiechem na twarzy (który zresztą widniał tam przez cały czas). - Kapitanie! Eksplozja w sektorze 75-B! - oznajmił robot-pilot. - Wysłać tam wszystko, co się da! - rozkazał Skulle, nie spuszczając oczu z Toa Ognia. W mgnieniu oka przed grupą Toa pojawił się oddział robotów-żołnierzy. Vox zmiótł ich z powierzchni ziemi falą dźwiękową. - Użyjcie dział, matoły! - wrzasnął generał. Działa namierzyła trójkę wojowników i wystrzeliły. Toa jednak zrobili unik, i pociski trafiły w pokład. Kolejna eksplozja na statku, ponadto wcześniej zniszczone przez Toa systemy pod pokładem również dawały się we znaki i cały przód statku był teraz rujnowany przez kolejne wybuchy i eksplozje. - Ale nie strzelajcie w POKŁAD, idioci! - Skulle złapał się za głowę. Na domiar złego, Balta właśnie odciął głowę ostatniej robotce. Generał spojrzał na niego. - Aaaaa, ze mną nie pójdzie ci tak łatwo - dłonie robota błyskawicznie zamieniły się w srebrne ostrza. Gdy Skulle już miał się rzucić na wojownika, za jego plecami nastąpił wybuch i przez szybę do pomieszczenia wpadli Vox, Garan i Arctica. Dłoń generała powróciła do normalności, pstryknął palcami. Balta został otoczony przez kolejną porcję robotów. Skulle znów zamienił dłoń w ostrze i ruszył w stronę intruzów. Odepchnął Arcticę i Garana i rzucił się na Voxa. Toa Dźwięku zablokował atak robota swoim mieczem. - Znów się spotykamy, co? Mam nadzieję, że tym razem uda mi się przerobić ciebie na klocki Lego - wycedził generał. - Miałem powiedzieć to samo - odparł Toa i odepchnął robota. Toa Ziemi i Lodu zmagali się z żołnierzami Skulle'a. Roboty-piloci, wyczuwając zagrożenie, rzucili się do ucieczki. Zatrzymał ich Balta i zamienił w górkę popiołu. Vox pojedynkował się ze Skullem, przy okazji niszcząc wszystkie znajdujące się przy nich panele i komputery oraz pilotów, którzy nie raczyli opuścić swoich miejsc. Toa Dźwięku kopnął przeciwnika w brzuch, a ten poleciał prosto na szybę. Ta zaczęła pękać. - Zainwestuj w lepsze okna - powiedział Vox i uderzył potężną falą dźwiękową, która roztrzaskała szybę na kawałki i posłała Skulle'a w dół. Generał, spadając z wieży, w której jeszcze przed chwilą się znajdował, wystrzelił ze swojej ręki linę z hakiem. Hak zahaczył o szczyt wieży. Robot dotknął stopami ściany wieży, i powoli zeskakując znalazł się na dole. Szybko zlazł pod pokład. Tymczasem, na szczycie wieży, na mostku, czwórka Toa dobijała ostatnie roboty. - Dobra, trzeba stąd wiać. Ten statek się zaraz rozwali - powiedział Vox. - Hmm, nie sądzę, mostek nie jest w aż takim złym stanie... - zauważył Garan. Arctica wystrzeliła tysiące odłamków lodu na wszystkie strony. Wszystkie panele, komputery, lampy i Mata Nui wie, co jeszcze, eksplodowały. - Teraz też tak uważasz? - zapytała. Grupa Toa i Dalu rzucili się w stronę wyjścia. - Naprawdę nic nie da się z tym zrobić? - spytał Skulle idąc poniszczonym korytarzem. - Tak mi przykro, sir, ale statek jest w opłakanym stanie - oznajmił robot, który mu asystował. Generał i jego podwładny weszli do pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowała się prywatna łódź podwodna dowódcy, Mahrizyao. Wsiadając do pojazdu Skulle usłyszał od robota: - Czy kapitan nie powinien opuścić statku jako ostatni? - Hmm, masz rację, i właśnie dlatego mianuję cię kapitanem tego okrętu! - odparł Skulle, zamknął klapę i powoli odpłynął. Robot chwilę stał w miejscu, nie za bardzo rozumiejąc co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. - Ale fajnie! Jestem kapi- - w tym momencie pomieszczenie eksplodowało. - Cholera! Wszystkie łodzie ratunkowe odpłynęły! - wykrzyknął Balta. - Tam jest jeszcze jedna! - zauważyła Dalu. Faktycznie. Została jeszcze jedna łódź ratunkowa. Tylko że zmierzał do niej robot-żołnierz, i raczej nie zamierzał się nią dzielić z Toa. Wojownicy wraz z Matoranką rzucili się w stronę łodzi. - Spierdalaj, blaszaku - powiedziała Arctica i przecięła wsiadającego do łódki robota. Grupa wsiadła do łodzi i zwolniła blokadę. Łódź spadła na wodę i odpłynęła w kierunku Metru Nui, zostawiając za sobą zniszczony Gazyao-Nui. Po chwili okręt eksplodował, a wybuch rozświetlił ciemne morze. Grupa Toa i Matoranka z uśmiechami na twarzach popłynęli w stronę miasta. Później... Wszyscy poszli do domu Voxa. W środku czekali na nich Matoranie: Velika, Kazi i Piruk. Velika trzymał coś zawinięte w materiał - Co to jest? - spytała Dalu. - Jak to co? Kamienie Toa! - powiedział Po-Matoranin - I ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę. - Potrzebujemy nowych Toa, jak się zapewne domyślacie - powiedział Vox. - Taaa, ale gdzie ich znaleźć? - zapytała Ga-Matoranka. - Są tutaj, przede mną - odrzekł Vox. Toa Dźwięku chwycił jeden z Kamieni. Kiedy Vox go dotknął, zaświecił jasnym światłem. Podał go Dalu. Kiedy ta ją dotknęła, stało się coś niezwykłego... Dalu stała się wyższa. Miała niebieskie napierśniki, srebrny kolczasty pancerz, srebrne nakolanniki i naramienniki, dłuższe ręce i nogi. W dłoni trzymała miecz. - Czy ja... zostałam Toa? - powiedziała Dalu. Vox przekazał pozostałe Kamienie reszcie Matoran, a ci przemienili się w Toa. - Świetnie, mamy nowych wojowników. Teraz musimy coś zdobyć - rzekł Vox. - Co? - spytał Piruk. - Słoneczny Kryształ. Część 2 - Słoneczny... co? - Słoneczny Kryształ - powiedział Vox. Toa Dźwięku wziął z jednej półki mały projektor holograficzny. Nacisnął przycisk i przed ósemką Toa pojawił się hologram kryształu. Kamień miał dwa ostro zakończone końce i przepiękny, złoty kolor. - Zdobyłem informacje o nim od Nero - mówił dalej Vox. Kiedy tylko usłyszała imię "Nero", Arctica przypomniała sobie wspaniałego Toa Dźwięku. Nero nosił srebrną, błyszczącą zbroję z czerwonymi elementami. Wyglądał groźnie, lecz w jego oczach można było dostrzec dobro. Ten wojownik nawet w najgorszych sytuacjach zachowywał zimną krew i wychodził z nich cało. Arctica często walczyła u jego boku. Byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nero dzielnie bronił Matoran. Jednak pewnego dnia zniknął. Ostatni widział go Vox, kiedy Nero przekazywał mu informacje o Krysztale. - Słoneczny Kryształ daje niewyobrażalną moc temu, kto go posiada - mówił Vox. - Znajduje się w starej świątyni, gdzieś w Po-Metru. Aby go zdobyć, trzeba przejść trzy próby. Jeśli Skulle i roboty go zdobędą, będą mogli z łatwością nas zniszczyć. Dlatego musimy zdobyć Kryształ pierwsi i ukryć go w innym, bezpiecznym miejscu. - Czy nie lepiej będzie, jeśli go zniszczymy? - spytał Toa Kazi. - Nie. Słoneczny Kryształ jest zbyt cenny, by ot tak do rozwalić. Moglibyśmy go użyć przeciwko robotom, ale... - Ale...? - Wiecie, jak to jest, gdy ma się za dużo mocy. Szajba odbija. Dlatego obejdziemy się bez tego artefaktu. - Dobra. Kapuję - musimy znaleźć ten Kryształ. Ktoś wie, gdzie jest ta świątynia? - powiedział Velika. - Nero dał mi także kamienną tabliczkę, na której jest napisane, gdzie znajduje się Świątynia Słońca. Niestety, tekst jest zaszyfrowany - Vox pokazał reszcie kamienną tabliczkę, na której widniał napis: TXJBUZOJĄ ŹOKVEVKĘ ŚJF X XJĘŁLJN LĄOJÓOJĘ X QÓ-NĘUSV - Jak to rozszyfrować? - zastanawiała się Dalu. - Zaraz, zaraz - powiedział Garan. - Jeśli zastąpimy każdą literę tą, która poprzedza ją w alfabecie... No, dalej, spróbujmy! Wszyscy mruczeli coś pod nosem. Vox zapisywał na odwrocie tabliczki litery poprzedzające litery na drugiej stronie. Kiedy skończył, na odwrocie kamiennej tabliczki było napisane: ŚWIĄTYNIA ZNAJDUJE SIĘ W WIELKIM KANIONIE W PO-METRU - Wielki Kanion! Wiem, gdzie to jest! - krzyknął Velika. Mahrizyao zmierzało w stronę Zakazu. U wybrzeży wyspy, w zatoce otoczonej wysokimi górami, budowana była nowa baza mechanicznej armii. Wyglądem przypominała najeżoną kolcami srebrzystą kulę. Łódź wynurzyła się na powierzchnię. Generał wysiadł z pojazdu i od razu został przywitany przez grupkę robotów. Jeden powędrował wraz z nim. - Tak mi przykro z powodu zniszczenie pańskiego okrętu, generale - odezwał się robot. - Daruj sobie te uprzejmości. Jak sytuacja? - Pułkownik Calixmander już przybył. - Cholera, jak ja go nie cierpię... Doszli do pokoju generała. Skulle rozkazał, by zostawić go samego. Gdy robot-towarzysz go opuścił, generał uruchomił holoprojektor i na stole pojawił się obraz przedstawiający wojownika w srebrnej zbroi. - Chciałeś czegoś ode mnie, panie? - spytał Skulle. - Przemilczę twoją utratę Gazyao-Nui... Jest ważna sprawa do załatwienia - odparła postać z hologramu. - Wyślesz swoich żołnierzy do Ta-Metru na Metru Nui. Niech nikt nie opuszcza tego terenu, jasne? - Oczywiście, panie. - Cieszę się... Obraz zniknął. Generał rzucił do komunikatora: - Wysłać Octozyao do Ta-Metru, Metru Nui. Część 3 Toa wyruszyli następnego dnia o świcie. Ziemia była mokra, w powietzru unosiła się mgła. Było zimno. To Ta-Metru w niczym nie przypominało tego, które Toa znali z przeszłości. Powoli oddalali się od domu Voxa, a kiedy znaleźli się na wzniesieniu, Toa Dźwięku odwrócił się i spojrzał, być może ostatni raz, na swój dom. Wielka okrągła budowla z kominem. Wyglądała jak marny szałas z drabinkami, lecz Vox cenił to miejsce. Toa poszli przed siebie i dom wojownika Dźwięku zniknął im z oczu. Szli, i szli, i szli. Mijali głazy, puste kapsuły Niki, części zniszczonych robotów bojowych... Ta-Metru było teraz wielkim śmietnikiem. Gdzieś w oddali było widać kłęby dymu. Grupa obrała trasę przez trzy Metru: Le-Metru, Ko-Metru i Onu-Metru, by w końcu znaleźć się w Po-Metru. Nie mogli iść przez środek wyspy, ponieważ, podobnie jak w Ga-Metru, roiło się od robotów. Wybrali najdłuższą i wcale nie taką bezpieczną drogę. Lecz lepszej alternatywy nie było. Byli gotowi na to, że w trakcie podróży któreś z nich zginie. Tak, byli na to gotowi... Po trupach do celu, jak to mówią, jednak cel był tego warty. Vox spojrzał się na Dalu. Jej niebiesko-srebrna zbroja była ledwo widoczna przez mgłę, podobnie jak biała zbroja Kazi'ego i Arctici. Toa Dźwięku pomyślał, że i on jest ledwo widoczny. Natomiast Balta, Garan, Velika i Piruk rzucali się w oczy. Vox, zastanowił się, czy nie zobaczą ich roboty, lecz szybko stwierdził, że mogą ich wziąć za jakieś stare maszyny ze złomowiska, które jakimś cudem jeszcze działają. Poza tym, właśnie weszli między skały. - Musimy uważać, by nie wpaść na jakiegoś Rahi - rzekł Balta. - Większość powinna być zabita przez roboty, ale jaka maszyna chciała by się zapuszczać w takie miejsce? Wszyscy się rozejrzeli. Mgła znikła. Byli teraz między wielkimi, ostrymi skałami. Tu i ówdzie leżały brudne maski i szkielety. Dalu wzdrygnęła się. Chciała jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać. Na szczęście Toa nie spotkali żadnego Rahi. Kiedy wyszli spomiędzy skał, Balta, który szedł pierwszy, zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że reszta o mało na niego nie wpadła. Wszyscy spojrzeli przed siebie. Przed nimi, w lekkim wgłębieniu, kroczył mały mechaniczny pająk, a za nim... trudno było to do czegokolwiek porównać. Ogromna kula z lewitującymi nad nią działkami i oczami, wspierana na ośmiu zakrzywionych nogach. Octozyao. Każdy bał się spotkania z nimi. Ten robot prawdopodobnie nie zauważył grupki Toa, bo nie spojrzał na nim jednym ze swoich wielkich oczu, ani nie zatrzymał się choćby na sekundę. Szedł dalej. Toa schowali się za wielkim odłamkiem metalu. - Poczekamy, aż sobie pójdzie. Musimy być cicho, aby nas nie zauważył - powiedział Vox, ale w tej właśnie chwili Dalu głośno kichnęła. Octozyao i jego mały towarzysz spojrzeli w kierunku odłamku metalu, za którym schowała się grupa. Większy naładował swoje działo i wystrzelił. Odłamek metalu rozpadł się na kawałeczki. Toa zaczęli biec na wszystkie strony. Piruk chciał wessać roboty w tornado, ale nie mógł zapanować nad swoją nową mocą i sam został wessany. Balta rzucał ognistymi kulami w Octozyao. Ten jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił i dalej strzelał w Toa. Arctica wskoczyła na małego robota-pająka. Maszyna chciała ją zrzucić, ale nie udało się. Toa Lodu wbiła swój miecz w głowę robota. Jego oczy zmieniły kolor z czerwonych na zielone. Toa Arctica przejęła kontrolę nad robotem. - Garan! Spróbuj sprawić, by noga tego wielkiego ugrzęzła w ziemi! - krzyknął Balta. - Ale po co? - spytał Garan. - Po prostu zrób to! Już! - rozkazał Toa Ognia. Toa Ziemi wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Octozyao. Jego noga natychmiast ugrzęzła w gruncie. Balta wskoczył na nią, wspiął się po niej i odciął jedno z dział robota. Przeskoczył na drugą nogę, którą w tej samej chwili uwięził Garan. Kiedy Toa ognia odcinał drugie działo, pierwsza noga uwolniła się. Balta przeskoczył na trzecią nogę i wspiął się po niej. Druga noga także się uwolniła. Toa ognia odciął trzecie działo i już miał wbić swój miecz w oko robota, kiedy trzecia noga uwolniła się. Balta zachwiał się i spadł. Robot uniósł nogę i miał nią walnąć w Toa, kiedy nagle nadbiegła Arctica na robocie pająku. Sprawiła, by mały Robo-pająk podskoczył, wtedy z niego zeskoczyła. Pająk wleciał prosto w głowę większego. Gigant zachwiał się i upadł bezwładnie na ziemię, powodując potężny wstrząs. Vox upuścił kamienną tablicę z rozszyfrowaną informacją. Dalu potknęła się i upadła. Gigant ostatkiem sił chciał w nią walnąć nogą, kiedy pojawił się Balta i zasłonił ją własnym ciałem. - Nie waż się jej tknąć! - krzyknął i wystrzelił ogniste kule, które spaliły nogę przeciwnika. Jedyne działające oko Octozyao dostrzegło tablicę z rozszyfrowaną informacją i sfotografowało ją. Chwilę potem się wyłączyło. Toa podeszli do wielkiego cielska robota. - Velika, spróbuj wyciągnąć z niego jakieś dane. Może coś o Skulle'u i jego nowym położeniu - powiedział Vox, wskazując na pająka. Toa kamienia podszedł do głowy robota, nacisnął ją w kilku miejscach i otworzył ją. Dosłownie. W środku była wielka srebrzysta kula z setkami różnych kabli i przewodów. - Spróbuję - rzekł Velika. - Ciekawe, skąd te blaszaki wiedziały, że jesteśmy w Ta-Metru - zastanawiał się Kazi, kiedy wszyscy siedli wieczorem przy ognisku. - Przecież nikt poza nami nie wie gdzie jest dom Voxa. - Może chodzili po mieście i pytali się ludzi? - zażartował Piruk. - Wiecie, taka ankieta. - Żaden robot cię nigdy nie zaatakował w pobliżu mieszkania? - zignorowała go Dalu. - Nie... - odpowiedział Vox. - Więc skąd... - Skulle - mruknął Garan. - Myślicie, że on wie, że my wiemy, że on wie? - spytał Piruk. - A może nie wie? - wtrąciła Arctica. - Dość! Od tego wszystkiego rozbolała mnie głowa - powiedział Velika. Toa zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Po chwili Vox powiedział: - Musimy pozbyć się Skulle'a. Raz na zawsze. Ja i Arctica pójdziemy. Velika, masz te informacje? - Ale... Dlaczego wy? Wy jesteście nam tutaj bardzo potrzebni... - zaczęła Dalu. - My jesteśmy już starymi... znaczy się... Myśmy już swoje przeżyli. Wy nie. Zdobycie Kryształu to wasze zadanie - rzekł Vox. - Ale... Nie damy sobie rady! - Nie możemy wam wiecznie pomagać. Poradzicie sobie. Balta zostanie waszym przywódcą - Toa Dźwięku wskazał na Toa ognia. - Co? Dlaczego ja? Ja nie... - mówił Balta. Ale Vox go nie słuchał. Wziął od Veliki holomapę, na której pokazana była nowa baza robotów i razem z Arcticą poszedł nad wodę, gdzie była sekretna baza Toa Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Arctica wybrała dla siebie łódź w kolorze białym. Wsiadła do niej i przesłała informacje z holomapy do komputera pokładowego. Vox miał zrobić to samo, kiedy nagle do bazy wbiły się roboty bojowe i robo-pająki. Zaczęły strzelać. Vox zaczął się bronić. Arctica chciała mu pomóc, ale Toa dźwięku powiedział: - Leć do Skulle'a! Powstrzymaj go! Ja się zajmę tymi tutaj, potem do ciebie dołączę! - ale kiedy to powiedział, roboty zniszczyły jego łódź, jedyną, która (poza tą Arctici) została w bazie. - Leć, ja wrócę do Balty! - krzyknął Toa Dźwięku do Toa Lodu. Arctica wypłynęła. Spojrzała w stronę walczącego Voxa. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Po chwili wojownik zniknął jej z widoku. Część 4 Tymczasem Balta, Garan, Dalu, Piruk, Velika i Kazi dotarli do wielkiego kamiennego muru, wysokiego na jakieś cztery bio. Nie wyglądał na zbyt wytrzymały, ale z pewnością taki był. W pewnym miejscu mur składał z czerwonych cegieł, co rzucało się w oczy, ponieważ reszta muru była w szarym kolorze. - Co to jest? - spytała Dalu. - Granica. Mur oddzielający Ta-Metru od Le-Metru - odpowiedział Balta. - Aha. A te czerwone cegły, po co tu są? - To jest przejście. - Co? Tu, jak... przecież... - Dalu spojrzała na Toa Ognia jak na jakiegoś wariata. - Pokażę ci - Balta podszedł z miną 'eksperta' do miejsca, w którym były czerwone cegły. - To bardzo stary mechanizm, ale skuteczny. Toa Ognia nacisnął kilka cegieł, a czerwona ściana rozsunęła się. Oczom wojowników ukazało się teraz miasto, w którym budynki porośnięte były mchem, z wieżowców zwisały liany, a na ziemi leżały pęknięte maski i szkielety. - Nie ma to jak w domu - powiedział Piruk. Łódź Arctici wyłoniła się zza horyzontu. Zmierzała ku Zakazie, na której - według danych Octozyao - przebywał Skulle w nowej bazie. Toa Lodu dostrzegła w oddali pomiędzy górami ogromną srebrzystą kulę najeżoną antenami, kolcami i działami. Miała zamiar schować się za jedną z przybrzeżnych skał, lecz wtedy jej łódź oberwała promieniem laserowym. - Cholera - zaklęła Arctica. Przy bazie, wśród skał ukryte były działa laserowe robotów. Piloci dostrzegli łódź dziewczyny i zaczęli strzelać. W tym samym czasie Skulle odbywał naradę z innymi dowódcami armii. - Powinniśmy skupić się głównie na obronie Artidaxu - generał wskazywał miejsca na mapie drewnianym wskaźnikiem, który miał zamiast dłoni. - Przetransportujemy tam wszystkie kapsuły Niki. Będą tam bezpieczniejsze, nie uważacie? - Hm, trudno mi w to uwierzyć, kiedy mówi to ktoś, kto pozwolił czwórce Toa i Matorance zniszczyć ogromny okręt - odezwał się Calixmander, pułkownik armii robotów. Skulle nie lubił gościa, ze względu na jego podejście do... wszystkiego. Calixmander był, podobnie jak generał, budową zbliżony do robota-żołnierza, był jednak szczuplejszy i bardziej "kolorowy" - na srebrnym ciele miał zielone i fioletowe malunki. Było widać, że zwraca uwagę na wygląd. Na ramionach zamontowano mu długie, wystające ponad jego osobę tarcze z otworami pośrodku. Miał fioletowe oczy i spiczasty nos, który upodabniał jego twarz do głowy komara. - Zamknij się. Nie pamiętasz, jak TY straciłeś swój Lezyao-Nui? - parsknął Skulle. - Wtedy to była cała armia Toa, a nie trójka! - Czwórka! I Matoranka! - Spokój! - krzyknął jeden z niższych stopniem kolegów. - Nie będziecie się chyba kłócić na naszych oczach, panowie? - Racja - gdyby mógł, Skulle uśmiechnąłby się jeszcze bardziej. - Wydałem już rozkaz przetransportowania kapsuł na Artidax. Miło mi, że spodobał wam się mój plan. A teraz... ROZEJŚĆ SIĘ! Jak powiedział generał, tak się stało. Dowódcy rozeszli się, mrucząc pod nosem i dyskutując między sobą. - Sir, w naszą stronę zbliża się niezidentyfikowana łódź - rozległo się w komunikatorze Skulle'a. - Zestrzelić - powiedział generał bez większych emocji i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Łódź Arctici rozstrzaskała się o skały. Toa Lodu zdążyła wyskoczyć i wparowała przez okno do bazy robotów. Zniszczyła wszystkich żołnierzy przebywających w pomieszczeniu do którego trafiła i naprawiła szkodę, zamrażając dziurę przez którą zrobiła robiąc "wjazd na chatę". - Co tam się dzieje? E! Słyszycie mnie? Odpowiadać! - rozległo się w komunikatorze jednego z robotów. Arctica podniosła urządzenie i powiedziała, starając się by jej głos brzmiał jak mechaniczne skrzeczenie robotów: - Nic takiego, yy... sir, po prostu spadła ta, no, yyyy... belka, wie pan, jakie są te dzisiejsze służby budowlane... - Hmmm... No dobrze, naprawcie to, nie chcę mieć bajzelu w bazie. - Tak jest, yyy... sir! Cisnęła komunikatorem o ścianę. Wspięła się na belki pod sufitem i powędrowała w poszukiwaniu generała. - Musimy wejść na tę wieżę i przejść po linowym moście do następnej granicy - powiedział Balta, kiedy grupa dotarła pod wielki srebrny wieżowiec Le-Metru, na którego szczycie był linowy most, prowadzący do drugiego wieżowca z wielką bramą na górze - Jakieś pomysły? - Tam u góry jest lina - rzekł Piruk. - Mogę dolecieć tam i ją wam spuścić. Wtedy wszyscy wejdziemy po niej na szczyt. Wszyscy uznali, że taki plan im pasuje. Piruk skupił się, po czym na jego plecach pojawiły się wielkie metalowe skrzydła. Toa machnął nimi, odbił się od ziemi i wzbił się w powietrze. Kiedy był już w połowie drogi, coś nim mocno szarpnęło. - Piruk, uważaj! - krzyknęła Dalu. Toa Powietrza odwrócił głowę. Ujrzał wielkiego ptaka Gukko, tyle, że nie był to normalny Gukko. Miał ostre jak brzytwa pazury pod skrzydłami, a z jego dzioba kapała zielona ślina. - Musiał otruć się substancjami z jakiejś rozwalonej fabryki! - powiedział Velika, po czym cisnął w ptaka naładowanymi energią kamieniami. Ptak oberwał i spadł na ziemię. Piruk doleciał na górę i spuścił przyjaciołom linę, gdy nagle piątka Toa została otoczona przez roboty pająki. Maszyny naładowały działa i wystrzeliły laserowe pociski. - Szybko! Na górę! - rozkazał Balta broniąc się przed strzałami. Wszyscy już się wspinali po linie, tylko Dalu została. - Dalu! Szybko! - krzyknął Kazi. Toa Wody dostała w napierśnik. Odpadłby niej, ale w ostatniej chwili go przytrzymała. Podbiegła do liny i chwyciła się jej jedną ręką, a drugą trzymała napierśnik, by nie odpadł. Wszyscy byli już w połowie drogi na górę, tylko Dalu tkwiła na dole. - Złap się obiema rękami! - krzyknął do niej Piruk, gdy Balta, Velika i Kazi byli już na górze. - O nie! Nigdy w życiu! - wykrzyknęła ze złością Toa Wody. W końcu Dalu wspięła się jakoś na górę. Po chwili stała razem z przyjaciółmi. Wzięła linę leżącą koło niej i przywiązała napierśnik. - Dobra, ruszajmy - powiedział Balta i wszedł na most. Część 5 Arctica stała na jednej z platform, której używali budowniczy przy budowie sufitu. Z góry świetnie dostrzegała Skulle'a. - Zabierzemy wszystkie kapsuły do naszej fabryki na Artidax, tam będą bezpieczne - powiedział do robotów generał. - Zajmijcie się tym. - Tak jest, sir - odpowiedziały machiny. Kiedy wszyscy się rozeszli i w sali został tylko Skulle i jego robotki-ochroniarze, Arctica zeskoczyła z platformy. - Cześć, Skulle - powiedziała. Dowódca odwrócił się gwałtownie w jej stronę i wystrzelił z działka, w które zamieniła się jego dłoń. Toa zablokowała strzał mieczem. - To koniec, Skulle. Poddaj się. Nie masz szans - powiedziała Arctica. - O, czyżby? - generał wskazał palcem Toa swoim robotkom. - Brać ją. Roboty przybliżały się do Arctici. - Ani kroku dalej - z jej ciała wystrzeliła lodowe kolce, które przeszyły ciała przeciwniczek. Robotki padły na ziemię. Skulle zaśmiał się. - Hmmm, w takiej sytuacji muszę się zająć tobą osobiście. - Jaki z ciebie dżentelmen... - parsknęła dziewczyna. - Dla ciebie mam kilka... asów w rękawie - po tych słowach dłonie generała zamieniły się w ostre miecze. Robot bez zastanowienia ruszył z furią na Toa. Arctica utworzyła przed sobą lodową ściane, na którą wleciał Skulle. Kiedy wstał, Arctici nigdzie nie było. Wtedy z jego brzucha wyskoczył mały, pająkowaty robot szpiegowski. - Znajdź ją - powiedział. Arctica ukryła się za jednym z komputerów. Kiedy Skulle podejdzie, wyskoczy i go zabije. Nagle pojawił się przed nią mały robocik, który głośno zapiszczał. W tym momencie wielkie ostrze przebiło komputer. Arctica obroniła się przed atakiem, chwyciła robota-szpiega i cisnęła nim w głowę Skulle'a. Generał przeciął szpiega na pół mieczem. Toa Lodu zaczęła uciekać. Robot wystrzelił ku niej linę ze swojej ręki. Lina oplotła się wokół wojowniczki i Skulle przyciągnął ją do siebie. Ścisnął jej policzki i wycedził: - Jesteś zwykłą suką... - po tych słowach kopnął ją w brzuch. Arctica upadła i zwinęła z bólu na podłodze. Robot przycisnął ją do ziemi swoją stopą. - ...niegodną żeby ze mną walczyć! Toa wytworzyła w swoich dłoniach lodowe sztylety i wbiła je w nogę przeciwnika. Generał ryknął. Dziewczyna walnęła go w twarz i odskoczyła. Skulle ponownie zamienił swoje dłonie w miecze i ruszył na Arcticę. Toa wyciągnęła swoje miecze i blokowała nimi ataki robota. Jednak Skulle był dobry, musiała mu to przyznać. Po kilku sekundach na jej prawym ramieniu pojawiła się długa, czerwona blizna, a po chwili taka blizna pojawiła się na jej lewym policzku. Walcząc, wyszli na odsłoniętą część pomieszczenia, bez ścian i sufitu. Arctica przesuwała się w stronę przepaści. Blokując się przed atakami przeciwnika, spojrzała za siebie w dół. Wysoko. - Zginiesz! Zaraz zginiesz! - krzyczał generał. - Wal się - odparła Arctica, chwyciła Skulle'a za ręce i zrzuciła go w dół. Generał wystrzelił z dłoni linę z hakiem. Hak zahaczył o krawędź podłogi. Toa Lodu przecięła linę, a Skulle spadł na duuuużo niższy poziom bazy. Odsunęła się od przepaści. Głęboko oddychała. Uklęknęła. Dotknęła ręką blizny na policzku i ramieniu. Nie było łatwo, pomyślała. No, ale udało się. Gdy odzyskała siły wstała i poszła w stronę wyjścia. Tuż przed drzwiami cofnęła się i podeszła do przepaści. Szybko z krzykiem cofnęła się. Po chwili na platformę wspięła się ogromna replika Skulle'a. Z jej brzucha dało się słyszeć głos: - Ha! I co, głupia suko?! Tego się nie spodziewałaś. To taka niespodzianka. Mój osobisty mecha, Pehkuzyao, zrobi z tobą to, co trzeba!!! - krzyczał Skulle pilotujący machinę z jej wnętrza. Arctica rzuciła się do ucieczki, ale Pehkuzyao wystrzelił ku niej swoją dłoń i przyciągnął do siebie. Przygwoździł ją do ziemi i zamienił swoją dłoń w ostrze, by wbić je w ciało Toa Lodu. Wtem ktoś wystrzelił z potężnego działa w bazę robotów. Budowla zatrzęsła się. Pehkuzyao ze Skullem wewnątrz stracił równowagę, puścił Arcticę i przewrócił się. - Co to było, do cholery?! - ryknął rozwścieczony. - Sir! Wykryto cztery wrogie okręty! - rozległ się głos z komunikatora generała. Przed bazą zatrzymały się cztery ogromne statki z wyrytymi na dziobach maskami Kanohi. To były okręty Toa. - Hej wy tam, blaszaki! - rozległo się we wszystkich głośnikach w bazie. - Ja, Toa Jokun, lider Toa Kyones, kapitan tego statku, słyszałem, że odwalacie jakieś brudne gierki! Dlatego wraz z "paroma" kumplami przybyliśmy, by was powstrzymać! - Podobnie jak moja drużyna Toa Airaak! - I moja! - Ja też! - Wszystkie działa, OGNIA! Rozwalić ich! Okręty wystrzeliły ze wszystkich dział w stronę bazy. Od razu wysłano Lezyao, jednak te też oberwały. Setki eksplozji pojawiło się na ścianach kolczastej kuli. - Toa? Więcej Toa?! Jak im się udało przetrwać?! - denerwował się Skulle wewnątrz swojego Pehkuzyao. Na monitorze w kokpicie pilota pojawiła się sylwetka jednego z robotów: - Sir! Mamy kłopoty! Zalecam pańską ewakuację... Skulle walnął w monitor. - Nigdy, dopóki ta szmata żyje! - A ta szmata może ci nieźle skopać tyłek! - Arctica wystrzeliła lodowe kolce, które unieruchomiły mechaniczne monstrum. - Nieźle... Toa - Pehkuzyao uwolnił się z lodowego uścisku. - Ale nie dość dobrze! Dłonie maszyny zamieniły się w działka i wystrzeliły lasery w stronę wojowniczki. Toa zablokowała je mieczami, podskoczyła i roztrzaskała głowę przeciwnika. Wylądowała na ziemi i szybkim ruchem odcięła nogę robotowi. Gdy Pehkuzyao upadł, Toa odcięła mu obie ręce i przytknęła miecz do tułowia. Wtedy z wnętrza maszyny wyskoczył Skulle i walnął dziewczynę w pierś. Ta zachwiała się, a wtem generał kopnął ją w brzuch i posłał na skraj platformy. - Hej, zobaczcie! - krzyknął kapitan jednego ze statków Toa. - Tam jest jakaś Toa! I walczy z robotem! - Dalej, musimy jej pomóc! Cel - wrogi robot, który chce zrobić krzywdę tej piękności! Działka statków namierzyły Skulle'a i wystrzeliły. Generał, będąc pod ostrzałem, uciekł na dach bazy, na antenę jednego z ogromnych radarów znajdujących się na szczycie budowli, gdzie pociski już go nie dosięgały. Arctica podążyła za nim. Wskoczyła na antenę i stanęła przed Skullem. - Mam już tego dość, Toa - powiedział generał. Jego lewa dłoń zamieniła się w iskrzący bicz. - Teraz poznasz, co to ból! Elektrzyczny bicz owinął się wokół prawej ręki Arctici. Ta jednak się nie ugięła. - Hę? - zdziwił się Skulle. Bicz powoli zaczął zamarzać, podobnie jak lewa ręka robota. Punkt dla Arctici. Mogła kontrolować lód. Zrobiła obrót, ciągnąc generała za sobą, i cisnęła nim w czaszę radaru. Ciało Skulle'a zostało porażone prądem. Robot zaczął wrzeszczeć. Po chwili wybuchł, a wraz z czasza radaru. Arctica zeskoczyła z anteny i wylądowała na pokładzie jednego ze statków Toa. Wybuch na szczycie budowli spowodował reakcję łańcuchową, i powoli cała baza zaczęła się rozpadać, posyłając swoje szczątki na uciekające Lezyao i statki robotów. Dwa okręty maszyn przecisnęły się między statkami Toa i wyruszyły na Artidax. Toa rozpoczęli pościg. Kilku wojowników zajęło się ranną Arcticą. Toa Lodu uśmiechnęła się. Zwyciężyła. Część 6 Okręty Toa ścigały uciekające statki robotów. Arctica doszła do siebie i weszła na mostek. Stanęła obok kapitana. Cztery statki Toa podążały za dwoma okrętami robotów. Jeden z nich należał do Calixmandera. - Hmmm, myślę, że skoro Skulle jest martwy, to ja zostaję nowym generałym tej armii - powiedział Calixmander na mostku swojego statku. Wszystkie działa, cel - statki Toa! - Tak jest, generale - odpowiedzieli roboty-piloci. Statek Calixmandera wycelował działa w stronę wrogich okrętów. Działa wystrzeliły. Okręt Toa, będąc pod ostrzałem, miał utrudnioną obornę i po chwili zatonął. - Jeden na cztery zatopiony, sir! - Świetnie! - Calixmander zaśmiał się histerycznie. - Teraz załatwcie pozostałe trzy! Hahahahahahahahahaaa! Działa namierzyły teraz okręt, na którym znajdowała się Arctica. Wystrzeliły. Toa Lodu nie mogła na to pozwolić.... Dostali. Statek zatrząsł się. Dziewczyna wybiegła na zewnątrz. Kolejna seria strzałów. Gdy pociski były już prawie u celu, przed okrętem wyrosła ogromna lodowa ściana, która zablokowała strzały. - Wszystkie działa, ognia! -rozkazał Toa-kapitan. Działa zaczęły strzelać w stronę statku Calixmandera. Działka wrogiego okrętu szybko zostały obezwładnione. - Powiedzcie tym z drugiego statku, żeby nam pomogli! - wrzasnął generał robotów. Drugi okręt maszyn zaczął strzelać i szybko zatopił statek płynący obok statku z Arcticą. - Nie! - krzyknęła wojowniczka. Kolejny statek Toa wystrzelił serię pocisków i zatopił wrogi okręt robotów. - Hm? - zdziwił się Calixmander. - Hahahahahahaha! Wysłać Lezyao! Oddział Lezyao wyleciały w górę, wraz z ich mniejszymi odpowiednikami, Lezyao-daikau. Zaczęły strzelać i zatopiły okręt Toa. - Nie! NIE! NIEEE!!!! - krzyczała Arctica. Uwolniła ogromny strumień energii, który niczym tornado, zaczął się kręcić i wysyłać serię lodowych sopli w stronę latających wrogów. Wszystkie Lezyao zostały zniszczone. W oddali było już widać wulkaniczną wyspę. - Sir! Straciliśmy wszystkie jednostki powietrzne! - oznajmił robot-pilot. - Nieważne. Cała moc na tylne osłony. Już dopływamy. Część 7 - No dalej, chodźcie! - krzyknął do przyjaciół Balta. Był już w połowie drogi. Toa nieufnie spojrzeli na linowy most. Wygładał, jakby miał się zawalić, kiedy tylko by na niego weszli. Dalu zawachała się przez chwilę, po czym weszła na most. Nic się nie stało. - Lepsze to niż spotkanie z tymi robotami pająkami - powiedziała i wskazała kciukiem za siebie. Roboty wspinały się po ścianie wieżowca. Piruk, widząc to, również wszedł na most. Szybko dobiegł do Dalu. Za nim wszedł Kazi, potem Velika, a na końcu Garan. Wszyscy szli wolno, uważając, by nie nadepnąć na jakąś spruchniałą deskę. - I po co ja wychodziłem z domu w tę burzę?* Mógłbym teraz sobie smacznie chrapać w kapsule Niki - jęknął Garan. Dalu spojrzała na niego groźnym wzrokiem. Grupa wolno szła przez most. Kiedy Balta już prawie doszedł, coś zatrzęsło mostem. Roboty pająki były już na górze i wchodziły na most. Przyjaciele zatrzymali się. Patrzyli, jak pary pajęczych odnóży zbliżają się do nich. Balta mógł w tej właśnie chwili zrobić krok do przodu i stać przed granicą, ale... Nie mógł tak zostawić swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Zawrócił. Podszedł do liny, przywiązał do niej rękę. Nakazał innym, by zrobili to samo. - O nie, nie myślcie, że to zrobię - powiedział Garan, ale przywiązał rękę do liny. Balta wyciągnął miecz i przeciął nim w linę (oczywiście nie w tą, do której przywiązane były ręce). Lina pękła. Deski opadły pionowo. Większość robotów spadła, ale kilku udało się wrócić na wieżowiec. Teraz strzelały do Toa. Przyjaciele wolno przechodzili po bokach desek. Jeden robot trafił Velikę. Toa Kamienia zachwiał się, ale Garan w porę go złapał. W końcu dotarli do wieżowca. - Kochana ziemia - powiedział cicho Garan, gdy już wszyscy znaleźli się przed granicą. Balta wystrzelił kulę ognia i most się spalił. Dalu wystrzeliła w kierunku robotów pająków strumień wody. Po chwili walki z wodą maszyny spadły w dół. Toa ognia otworzył wielką bramę i oczom Toa ukazała się wielka lodowa zjeżdżalnia, a za nią białe góry i lodowy wieżowiec, na którego szczycie był portal przenoszący do Onu-Metru. - Piruk, wiesz co? - zaśmiała się Dalu. - Właściwie, to ty mogłeś przelecieć tutaj, zamiast iść po moście. Toa Powietrza palnął się czoło i mruknął coś pod nosem. - A jak mamy się dostać na dół? - spytał Velika. - Zjechać - odpowiedział Kazi. Usiadł na ziemi, odepchnął się rękami i zjechał w dół. Po chwili reszta zrobiła to samo. Kiedy w końcu znaleźli się na dole, postanowili, że tutaj przenocują. Słońce powoli zachodziło. Zatrzymali się na zamarzniętej polance i usiedli na ziemi. Balta próbował rozpalić ognisko, ale, rzecz jasna, nie udało się. - To nie jest dobre miejsce - powiedział. - O, tam będzie lepiej - wskazał na wejście do jaskini oddalonej o jakiś kilometr. - Dobra. To idź tam i zobacz, czy nikt tam nie mieszka - zaśmiał się Piruk. - Dlaczego ja? - Jesteś naszym przywódcą, czy nie? - Jestem. I rozkazuję ci, abyś sprawdził, czy ta jaskinia jest zamieszkała. Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Toa Powietrza. Zamiast niego pojawił się wyraz zakłopotania. W końcu Piruk szedł w stronę jaskini, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Gdy wszedł do niej, zapadła cisza, a po chwili dał się słyszeć wrzask Toa Powietrza. Wszyscy zamarli z przerażenia. - Spokojnie, nabijam się tylko z was - zaśmiał się Piruk od strony jaskini. - Droga wolna. Wszyscy weszli do jaskini. Była dosyć duża. Spokojnie pomieściłaby dziesięć Tahtoraków. Balta rozpalił ognisko. Wszyscy siedzieli teraz przy ogniu, patrząc się w płomienie. Na zewnątrz była już noc. - Jak myślicie, co z Voxem i Arcticą? - spytała nagle Dalu. - Radzą sobie jakoś. Znasz ich - powiedział Balta. - Mnie bardziej zastanawia, skąd roboty wiedziały, że jesteśmy w Le-Metru. - Pewnie się domyśliły, że wybierzemy drogę przez te miejsca, w których ich nie ma - podsunął Velika. - Nie są aż tak mądre. Myślę, że ktoś im pomógł. Ktoś, kto wybrałby tę samą drogę, gdyby chciał zdobyć Kryształ. Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie. Ogień zaczął już wygasać. Wszyscy położyli się spać z głową pełną myśli i podejrzeń. _________ *Podczas tej burzy Garan został Toa. Wydarzenia te są opisane w Pojedynku Toa. Część 8 Balta otworzył oczy. Był wczesny ranek, wszyscy jeszcze spali. Toa ognia wyszedł z jaskini i rozejrzał się. Słońce wschodziło i rzucało blask na śnieg leżący na ziemi. W oddali widać było góry z białymi szczytami i lodowy wieżowiec. Balta spojrzał w drugą stronę. Daleko była lodowa zjeżdżalnia, a za nią wielka, zamknięta brama. Nigdzie nie było widać robotów. Toa usiadł na kamieniu i zaczął nad czymś rozmyślać. Przestał, kiedy usłyszał, że reszta już wstała. Wszedł do jaskini i zobaczył swoich przyjaciół wolno podnoszących się z ziemi. - I co? Ruszamy? Im szybciej pójdziemy dalej, tym lepiej - powiedział Balta. - Co? - oburzył się Piruk. - Czy ty siebie słyszysz? Powinienieś dać nam jeszcze trochę czasu na odpoczynek - ziewnął. - Odpoczywaliście w nocy. A teraz idziemy. Chyba nie chcecie kolejnej bitwy z blaszakami? - On ma rację - powiedziała Dalu i wyszła na zewnątrz. Ruszyli. W godzinę dotarli do podnóży gór. Szli dalej, wspinając się w górę. Do wieczora przeszli przez góry. Za górami była mała wioska Matoran. Opuszczona. Toa szli dalej. Mijali puste domy. Niektóre miały dziury w dachach, inne wyważone drzwi. Pobojowisko. Roboty zabrały wszystkich mieszkańców. Przynajmniej wyglądało na to, że ich zabrali. Kiedy przechodzili, Kazi potknął się o coś metalowego. Podniósł dziwnie wyglądający przedmiot i otrzepał go ze śniegu. - Głowa robota - oznajmił. - Myślicie, że to Matoranie tak go załatwili? - spytał Piruk, trochę z przerażeniem w głosie. - Nie. Tutaj widać ślady pazurów - Velika wskazał na porysowany pancerz. Piruk rozejrzał się, po czym powiedział: - Chyba nie jesteśmy tutaj sami. - Cokolwiek to zrobiło - mówił Balta - pewnie zostało unicestwione przez roboty. A teraz chodźmy dalej. Toa kontynuowali podróż. Po chwili znaleźli się na zamarzniętym jeziorze. Wszędzie było pełno szczątek robotów. Pod powierzchnią wody coś się poruszało. - Nie podoba mi się tutaj - zapiszczał Piruk. Nagle z jeziora wyłoniły się wielkie zielone macki zakończone pazurami. Chciały złapać Toa, ale ci skutecznie je omijali. Velika wyciągnął swoją piłę i odciął jedną z macek. Rozległ się przeraźliwy wrzask. Wszyscy zatkali sobie uszy. Nagle macki owinęły się wokół nóg Veliki i wciągnęły go pod wodę. - Velika! - krzyknął Balta. Już chciał skoczyć i ratować przyjaciela, ale zatrzymała go Dalu. - Czekaj. Lód pęka - powiedziała. Faktycznie, pod ich stopami lód zaczął pękać. Wszyscy stali teraz na pływających krach. Macki zniknęły pod wodą, tak jak szczątki robotów. - Ja po niego pójdę - powiedziała Dalu do Balty i wskoczyła do jeziora. Macki należały do gigantycznej ośmiornicy. Potwór już miał zjeść Velikę, ale pojawiła się Dalu i przecięła swoim mieczem macki, złapała Toa Kamienia za rękę i płynęła z nim do brzegu. Kiedy Toa byli w połowie drogi, macki złapały Dalu. Velika wyciągnął piłę i je przeciął. Po chwili Toa byli już na brzegu. Była już noc. Przyjaciele dotarli do wieżowca. Nie było żadnych schodów ani windy, na górze nie było widać żadnej liany. Na dole zresztą też nie. - I co teraz? - spytał Garan. - Jak to co? Wspinamy się! - powiedział Kazi. Wbił swoje miecze w ścianę wieżowca i zaczął wspinać się w górę. Reszta uczyniła to samo. Tylko Piruk leciał dzięki swoim skrzydłom. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach dotarli na górę. Stał tam wielki metalowy pierścien z mnóstwem przycisków i elektrycznych urządzeń. Po boku stała mała klawiatura z kilkoma przyciskami podłączona do pierścienia. Balta podszedł do klawiatury i nacisnął kilka klawiszy. Pierścien zaiskrzył. - To kto idzie pierwszy? Nikt nic nie mówił. Wobec tego Balta stanął przodem do pierścienia i zrobił krok do przodu. Pierścien jeszcze bardziej zaiskrzył i po chwili Toa ognia zniknął. Dalu zrobiła to samo i także ziknęła. Potem Velika, Kazi, Garan. Został tylko Piruk. Rozejrzał się niespokojnie. Po chwili także wszedł do teleportela i również zniknął. Część 9 Piruk rozejrzał się niespokojnie. Znajdował się w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu bez okien. Nigdzie nie było widać jego towarzyszy. Toa Powietrza już miał zamiar wzywać pomoc, o ile ktoś w ogóle był w pobliżu, ale postanowił zachować zimną krew. Podszedł do ściany i zaczął ją macać. Ściana była dziwna w dotyku, miękka, zupełnie jakby to nie była ściana. Piruk chwilę się nad czymś zastanowił, po chwili go olśniło: to nie jest ściana, tylko ziemia. A dokładniej ściana z ziemi. Z ziemi była też podłoga i sufit. Więc może jednak Toa trafił do Onu-Metru. Zaczął macać drugą ścianę. Znalazł klamkę i nacisnął nią. Nic się nie stało. Spróbował jeszcze raz. Znów nic. Chwilę szarpał się z klamką, lecz potem postanowił, że otworzy drzwi w inny sposób. Wyciągnął swój miecz i już miał nim walnąć w drzwi, kiedy te nagle się otworzyły i pojawił się w nich Balta. - Idziesz, czy nie? - powiedział Toa ognia. Piruk wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Znalazł się teraz w jasno oświetlonej sali, chociaż, poza Toa, nikogo tu nie było. Pośrodku sali było podwyższenie. W kątach były różnej wielkości stoły i wagoniki, jakich używa się w kopalniach. W ścianie był wielki otwór, za którym znajdowały się schody prowadzące na powierzchnię. Do sufitu była przyczepiona wielka mechaniczna ręka trzymająca tarczę od piły. Całe pomieszczenie mimo swoich rozmiarów nie wydawało się wcale duże. Toa stanęli na podwyższeniu. - Słuchajcie - powiedział Balta i wskazał na otwór w ścianie. - Kiedy wyjdziemy na górę, znajdziemy się już w Po-Metru. - Wiemy. Ruszajmy więc, bo roboty na pewno nas ścigają! - wykrzyknął Velika. - Właśnie - ciągnął dalej dowódca grupy. - Dlatego musimy być bardzo ostrożni. Roboty mogły przybyć tutaj z drugiej strony i zastawić na nas pułapki... - przerwał, bo od strony otworu w ścianie usłyszeli dziwny dźwięk, jakby stukanie metalowych odnóży o ziemię. Po chwili do sali wszedł robot pająk w kolorze czarno-pomarańczowym - jednostka specjalna. Robot wystrzelił trzy pociski w stronę bohaterów. Velika użył swojej mocy i otoczył przyjaciół kamiennymi ścianami, które to oberwały pociskami zamiast Toa. Kazi wystrzelił spod kamiennej osłony lodowe pociski. Robot uruchomił pole siłowe wokół siebie, które zaraz znikło po oberwaniu pociskami. Niszczyciel naładował działo i wystrzelił, ale nie w drużynę Toa, ale w wielką rękę z piłą, przyczepioną do sufitu. W międzyczasie kamienna osłona znikła. Ręka puściła tarczę piły, która teraz toczyła się wprost na wojowników. Wszyscy w porę odskoczyli, tylko Velika i Kazi zostali. Piła przecięła podwyższenie i dwaj Toa wpadli do wielkiego krateru pod nimi. Robot namierzał już kolejny cel, kiedy nagle pod nim wystrzeliła z ziemi wielka lodowa kopuła z Veliką i Kazim w środku, otoczona latającymi kamieniami - połączenie mocy Veliki i Kazi'ego. Pająk wyleciał w górę. Po chwili wylądował gładko na ziemi. Odwrócił się i wycelował w dwójkę Toa. Nagle zesztywniał. Nie mógł wystrzelić z dział, które to pokryły się szronem. Chwilę później cały robot był oszroniony i nie mógł się ruszyć. - Dobra robota, Kazi - pochwalił przyjaciela Garan. Toa Ziemi uwięził zamrożonego robota w wielkiej ręce z gruzu. Przyjaciele wyszli z sali przez otwór i wspięli się po zniszczonych stopniach na górę. Nie liczyli, ile ich jest, ale z pewnpścią było ich całe mnóstwo. Teraz Toa osłaniali się przed palącym słońcem pustyni w Po-Metru. Tam, gdzie kiedys były wielkie domy, teraz był tylko piasek. W niektórych miejscach stały zarzdewiałe szkielety większych budynków. - A, nie ma to jak w domu - powiedział Velika. Część 10 Toa wędrowali przez pustynię kilka godzin. Najgorzej klimat znosili Dalu i Kazi. Velika prowadził przyjaciół, lecz nikt nie wiedział, w jaki sposób rozróżnia jedną wielką górę piachu od drugiej. - No, jesteśmy już niedaleko - oznajmił Toa Kamienia. - Musimy tylko przejść przez tę wielką górę piachu. Wielka piaszczysta góra zasłaniała cały widok. Przyjaciele wolno na nią weszli. Balta potrzymywał Dalu. Kazi jakoś sam sobie radził. Kiedy Toa znaleźli się na szczycie góry, ich oczom ukazał się Wielki Kanion, ciągnący się z zachodu na wschód. Grupa zeszła (a właściwie to stoczyła się) z góry i zeszła do Kanionu. - No, to w którą stronę teraz? - spytał Piruk. - Nie wiem, na tablicy nie ma o tym informacji - powiedział Balta. - Myślę, że powinniśmy iść na wschód - rozległ się znajomy głos. Toa odwrócili się i ujrzeli swojego przyjaciela. W cieniu, w podrapanej zbroi stał pod ścianą Vox. Część 11 Statek Calixmandera wystrzelił torpedy. Trafiły we wrogi statek i te zaczął tonać. Załoga skakała do wody. Arctica spojrzała w stronę kapitana. Stał niewzruszony. Zrozumiała, że on nie opuści tego statku. Jednak ona wolałaby przeżyć. Skoczyła do wody. Po chwili utworzyła przed sobą lodową krę, wspięła się na nią i na niej popłynęła do brzegu. Nie podobało jej się to miejsce. Było tu zdecydowanie za gorąco. Ruszyła w stronę fabryki robotów - miejsca, w którym, jak można się domyślić, produkowane były wszystkie typy robotów i ich wyposażenie. Budowla miała niesamowicie prostą konstrukcję - był to niesamowicie wysoki i szeroki prostokąt z miliardami okien i malutką wieżą na szczycie. Wejście do budynku wyglądało niczym olbrzymia paszcza z pożółkłymi zębami. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się. Calixmader i roboty szybko się uwinęli - nie było po nich ani śladu. Weszła do środka. Wewnątrz znajdował się niewielki korytarz. W ścianach było mnóstwo drzwi, wszystkie zamknięte. Na końcu korytarza była brama. Otwarta. Arctica przeszła przez nią i... Dosłownie zamarła. To, co zobaczyła, przechodzi najśmielsze oczekiwania. Ogromne, olbrzymie, gigantyczne pomieszczenie, zwieńczone u góry, na wysokości jakichś 100 bio, kopułą. Oświetlane przez dwie, olbrzymie, owalne lampy. Wewnątrz pomieszczenia ustawione były taśmy produkcyjne, budynki, wieże, anteny, komputery, lecz największe wrażenie robiła rzecz znajdująca się w samym środku - olbrzymi słup, zwężony pośrodku niczym kelpsydra, oświetlany tysiącami okienek. Pod ścianami ustawiony były rzędami roboty-żołenierze, piloci, wojownicy, jednostki specjalne, robo-pająki, Octozyao, Lezyao, łodzie, machine kroczące... Przerażający widok. Tyle wrogów... w jednym miejscu. Arctica wiedziała jedno - musi to miejsce zniszczyć. Z tym, że... jest sama... Nie wiedziała od czego zacząć. Wtem dostrzegła w górze dużą kapsułę zakończoną olbrzymim wiertłem. Na moście przy tym, hm, pojeździe, zobaczyła postać w płaszczu z kapturem i jakąś kobietę... odzianą w niebieską zbroję... Tanith! Czyli przeżyła, pomyślała Toa Lodu. Nie wiedziała gdzie jest Calixmander, teraz w głowie miała tylko to, by do niej dotrzeć. Część 12 - Vox, co ty tu robisz? - spytał Balta. - Miałeś chyba... Ale skąd...? - Roboty zniszczyły moją łódź. Musiałem wracać - wyjaśnił Toa Dźwięku. - A skąd wiesz, w którą stronę mamy iść? - powiedziała podejrzliwie Dalu. - Z pamięci jednego robota. Naprawdę ten, kto pomaga tym maszynom musi być bardzo dobrze poinformowany na ten temat - odpowiedział Vox. - Cóż, miło było sobie pogadać, ale chyba powinniśmy już ruszać - oznajmił Toa Ognia. - Tak, masz rację, ruszajmy. Toa wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. Szli bardzo długo, w ciszy. Mijali kamienie i kawałki metalu, leżące pod kamiennymi ścianami Kanionu. W końcu dotarli do końca. Przed nimi była tylko kamienna ściana, chociaż nie piaskowożółta, ale szarawa. Kiedy przyjaciele chcieli zawrócić, uznając, że informacje Voxa są błędne, Piruk oparł się o szarą ścianę, a ta... okazała się tylko hologramem. Toa przeszli dalej. Znajdowali się teraz w czymś w rodzaju wgłębienia, krateru w ziemi. Pod kamiennymi ścianami stały drewniane rusztowania budownicze, puste beczki i skrzynie, a pośrodku stał wielki dźwig, z którego zwisał łańcuch. A przed bohaterami była Słoneczna Świątynia. A przynajmniej tylko wejście do niej. Wielkie kamienne drzwi z wyrzeźbionymi wzorami znajdowały się pomiędzy dwoma kolumnami, które podtrzymywały dach ozdobiony wzorami, takimi jak na drzwiach. Balta, zafascynowany, podszedł do drzwi, odwrócił się do towarzyszy i powiedział: - No to jesteśmy u celu - po tych słowach pchnął drzwi. Te jednak nie ustąpiły. Nagle ziemia się zatrzęsła. Rusztowania przechylały się to w lewo, to w prawo. Nagle ziemia rozstąpiła się, a z otchłani wyszedł wysoki na pięć bio srebrny minotaur - stwór z ciałem człowieka i głową byka. Miał wielkie, czerwone oczy i kolczyk w nosie. Rozejrzał się, a po chwili utkwił wzrok w intruzach. Chwilę stał nieruchomo, lecz po paru sekundach ryknął i rzucił się na Toa z wielką wściekłością. Tymczasem wejście do Świątyni gdzieś zniknęło. Balta wystrzelił ogniste węże w stronę stwora, ale te w ogóle go nie uszkodziły. Kazi próbował zamrozić minotaura, ale na próżno. Potwór odrzucił go pod ścianę. Velika wystrzelił kilka pocisków ze swojej broni, ale przeciwnik je odbił i to Toa Kamienia oberwał. Nie pomogły też wodne tornada Dalu ani wstrząsy Garana. Piruk chwilę nad czymś rozmyślał, aż w końcu wzbił się w powietrze i zwabił minotaura pod dźwig. Wtem Toa powietrza walnął w pojazd i łańcuch oderwał się, spadając i owijając się wokół głowy potwora. Balta, rozumiejąc już, o co chodzi, wskoczył na plecy strażnika Świątyni. Pociągnął za łańcuch. Ciągnął z całej siły. W końcu głowa minotaura oderwała się i spadła z hukiem na ziemię. Toa Ognia zeskoczył z ciała, które po chwili przewróciło się, roztrzaskując się na drobne kawałki. Wtem znów pojawiło się wejście do świątyni. Toa Lodu weszła na platformę i obserwowała dwie postacie z góry. - Tylko na siebie uważaj, kotku - powiedziała Tanith do postaci w płaszczu. - Bądź spokojna - odrzekła postać. Arctica znała ten głos. Ale... Nie, musiało się jej tylko wydawać. Przecież nigdy nie widziała tej osoby. - Gdy tylko się tam znajdziemy, moja kapsuła zostanie wystrzelona, ja przechwycę Kryształ, a Titaner zmiażdży tych Toa - kontynuowała postać. Zdjęła kaptur. Toa Lodu nie mogła uwierzyć... Niemożliwe! Zeskoczyła z platformy. - Jak mogłeś! Ty sukinsynie! - wrzasnęła. Owy "sukinsyn" i Tanith odwrócili się w jej stronę. - A, witaj, kochanie - powiedziała postać w płaszczu. - Wybacz, ale nie mam czasu na wyjaśnienia. Może kiedyś ci to wytłumaczę. Na razie zajmie się tobą Tanith. Tylko bez przesady, Tuyi. - Spokojnie - Toa Wody wystrzeliła strumień cieczy w stronę Arctici, który zepchnał ją z mostu. Toa Lodu spadła w dół, zsuwając się po dachach kolejnych budynków. W końcu wylądowała na ziemi, nico poobijania, ale nic większego sobie nie zrobiła. Tanith wraz z towarzyszem obserwowali ją z góry. - Lepiej, żebyś stąd poszła - zwróciła się postać do Toa Wody. - Może trząść. - Ok. Postać wsiadła do kapsuły i zasunęła za sobą właz. Tanith zniknęła za drzwiami na końcu mostu. Arctica patrzyła na nich ze łzami w oczach. Lecz po chwili się opanowała. Cała budowla zaczęła się trząść, taśmy produkcyjne z częściami zaczęły spadać na ziemię. Dziewczyna pobiegła w stronę wejścia, podobnie jak pracownicy fabryki. Miała trochę do przebiegnięcia. Obok niej co chwila coś spadało lub rozstraskiwało, a kolejne komputery eksplodowały. Wielkie drzwi otworzyły się. Toa stali chwilę nieruchomo, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. W końcu Vox zrobił pierwszy krok w stronę Świątyni. Nagle ze wzgórza zeskoczyły dwa robo-pająki. Wojownicy wyciągnęli broń i byli gotowi do bitwy, kiedy pojawiło się ich więcej. Otworzyły ogień. Vox poodbijał promienie i podbiegł do drzwi. - Nie idź tam! - wykrzyknął Balta. - Ja pójdę. - Nie. Ty bardziej przydasz się tu - odpowiedział Toa Dźwięku. Vox wszedł do Świątyni nim Balta zdąrzył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Nagle wielkie drzwi zamknęły się i Słoneczna Świątynia zniknęła. - "Co się dzieje, w imię Mata Nui?!" - zastanawiała się Arctica, biegnąc w stronę wyjścia. Nagle ogromna rura spadła i zablokowała jej drogę. Wojowniczka obejrzała się za siebie. Fala eksplozji coraz bardziej się do niej zbliżała. Musiała działać. Skupiła się i zamroziła rurę. Potem roztraskała ją na drobne kawałeczki i biegła dalej, uciekając przed eksplozjami. Roboty, które zostały uwięzione pod gruzami, krzyczały prosząc o pomoc. Gdy już była prawie u celu, brama zaczęła się zamykać. - Nie! - krzyknęła. Udało się jej w ostatniej chwili. Teraz musiała tylko przebiec korytarz. Nagle pod jej nogami podłoga zaczeła się rozrywać. Biegła szybko. Zahaczyła nogą o coś i jęknęła z bólu. Przewróciła się. Szybko jednak wstała i kulejąc pobiegła do wyjścia przez iskrzące rury i dymiące odłamki. Wybiegła z fabryki i rzuciła się na ziemię. Spojrzała za siebie i zamarła. W miejscu fabryki stał olbrzymi gigant, z którego odpadały cześci budowli. Na tułowiu tytana zapaliły się oczy i usta. Monstrum wkroczyło do morza i powędrowało. Powędrowało w stronę Metru Nui. Toa Dźwięku znalazł się w pięknym pomieszczeniu, choć starym, ze wspaniale ozdobionymi kolumnami i posągami w kątach, które przedstawiały jakichś wojowników i wojowniczki. Niektóre pomniki nie miały głów, inne rąk, a niektóre zachowały się w całości. Przed Voxem były kamienne schody prowadzące na górę ciemnym korytarzem. Toa nie widząc innej drogi stanął na pierwszym stopniu. Wtem pochodnie zawieszone na ścianach zapaliły się. Koło stopni były wbudowane w ścianę rzeźbione czaszki. Vox szybko wszedł na górę, bojąc się, że z czaszek wystrzelą zatrute strzały. Nic takiego się nie stało. Toa dźwięku znajdował się teraz w małym pokoiku, z zapalonymi pochodniami na ścianach i z lianą zwisającą z sufitu. Na ścianie była wielka kamienna tablica z wszystkimi literami alfabetu, a pod nią mniejsza, z jakimś napisem. - "W Świątyni trzeba przejść trzy próby" - pomyślał Toa. Podszedł do mniejszej tablicy i przeczytał napis: PRÓBA MĄDROŚCI - "A zatem pierwsza próba. Tylko co mam zrobić?" Nagle litery na tablicy zmieniły kolejność, pojawiło się kilka innych. Teraz na tablicy widniał napis: JEŚLIŚ MĄDRY, ZNAJDŹ NAJSILNIEJSZĄ MOC NA ŚWIECIE. - "To zbyt łatwe. Światło" - pomyślał Vox i nacisnął po kolei litery na większej tablicy: Ś, W, I, A ,T, Ł, O. Nagle podłoga zniknęła. Toa w ostatniej chwili złapał lianę. Spojrzał w otchłań pod sobą. Na samym dnie mnóstwo było ostrych kolców. Na niektóre nabite były szkielety. Vox teraz spojrzał na tablicę. - "Najsilniejsza moc" - myślal. - "Co jest najsilniejszą mocą, jeśli nie światło? Może cień? Nie, to też nie to. Dalej, Vox, myśl! Który Toa ma najsilniejszą moc? Cholera, w co ja się wpakowałem. Po co ja to robię? Dla... dla... dla Matoran. Ale... dlaczego? Bo to mój obowiązek, ale też z... z... z... z miłości do nich. Miłość! To ona zagrzewa nas do walki. To miłość!" Rozbujał się na lianie i wcisnął kolejno litery: M, I, Ł, O, Ś, Ć. Wtem obie tablice zniknęły, ukazując wejście do następnego pomieszczenia. Toa rozbujał się i wskoczył tam. Kiedy znalazł się w pomieszczeniu podobnym do poprzedniego, drzwi się za nim zamknęły. Nie było innego wyjścia. Na ścianie był napis: PRÓBA LOJALNOŚCI Nagle rozległ się czyjś głos: - Przejdziesz dalej tylko wtedy, jeśli przysięgniesz, że prestaniesz wypełniać swój obowiązek - bronić Matoran. Inaczej zginiesz. Vox był w kropce. Co jak co, ale był pożądnym Toa. Może i było by to kłamstwo, ale... Takie coś nie przeszło by mu przez usta. Musiał w końcu przestrzegać Trzech Praw. - No to koniec. Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie. Po prostu... nie mogę... - powiedział. Nagle, ku zdziwieniu Voxa, pojawiły się drzwi, nad którymi widniał napis: PRÓBA ODWAGI Toa otworzył drzwi i znalazl się w wielkim pomieszczeniu. Kolumny sięgały tylko do połowy i podtrzymywały drewniane deski, biegnące przy ścianach pomieszczenia. W kącie leżał szkielet. W ręku miał linę. Drzwi dalej znajdowały się w połowie wyskości pomieszczenia, tak jak deski. Wtem wszystko się zatrzęsło. Otworzył się portal, z którego wyszedł... Zivon - największy lęk Voxa. Gapił się swoimi ślepiami na Toa, ale nie ruszał się. Ostatni robot padł. - Hej, to nie było nawet takie trudne - powedział z uśmiechem na twarzy Balta. - I co? Teraz mamy czekać na Voxa? - spytała Dalu. - Chyba t- Ziemia zaczęła się trąść. Jakby coś gigantycznego po niej stąpało. Istotnie, to była prawda. Ogromny cień pojawił się nad głowami Toa. - B-Balta... Chyba powinienieś się... od-d-dwrócić... - wydukał Garan. Toa Ognia odwrócił się i nie wierzył własnym oczom. - Przedstawiciele rasy Toa! Ja, generał Pierwszej Zrobotoryzowanej Armii Uśpienia Matoran, Calixmander, mam zaszczyt przedstawić wam największe dzieło naszej techniki! Jestem pewien, żę będziecie w siódnym niebie, gdy to oto arcydzieło będzie was miażdżyć na drobne kawałeczki! Pozwólcie mi przedstawić - najskuteczniejsza broń na świecie... - głos generała dochodził z malutkiej, ledwo widocznej z dołu wieży, która znajdowała się na szczycie ogromnego cielska-twarzy w kształcie pozaokrąglanej litery T, z olbrzymymi rękoma zakończonymi szczypcami, podtrzymywanej nogami, ze stopami w kształcie trapezów. ...TITANER! Toa Dźwięku stał jak wryty. Z przerażenia nie mógł nawet złapać oddechu. Zawsze bał się Zivona. A teraz stał twarzą w twarz z tym Rahi. Skorpion nadal się nie ruszał. Wtem Vox uprzytomnił sobie, co musi zrobić. Rozejrzał sie po pomieszczeniu i, mimo strachu, podbiegł do szkieleta. Wyciągnął mu linę z ręki, zawiesił ją na jednej z desek i wspiął się na górę. Pobiegł po deskach do przejścia i poszedł dalej. Grupa stała i nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Nigdy nie widzieli czegoś tak wielkiego. Oczy Titanera zaczęły świecić i wystrzeliły promienie laserowe w stronę Toa. Wojownicy rozbiegli się na wszystkie strony, chroniąc przed odłamkami, które wbiły się w powietrze po uderzeniu laserów. Na mostku Calixmander umierał ze śmiechu. Wieża była zbyt wysoko, by móc oglądać sytuację przez okna, więc na dużych szybach wyświetlany był obraz rejestrowany przez kamery znajdujące się w "nosie" Titanera. - Balta! Jak my mamy z tym czymś walczyć? - krzyknęła Dalu. - Jesteś dowódcą! Wymyśl coś! - krzyczał Velika. Ale Balta miał pustkę w głowie. Był przerażony. Titaner strzelał niemalże na oślep - to nie było ważne - nie musiał trafiać, byleby zwabił Toa w jedno miejsca i tam ich zmiażdżył. Powoli przesuwał się do przodu. Do głowy Toa Ognia przyszedł pewien pomysł. - Strzelać w wieżę na jego głowie! - rozkazał. Jego przyjaciele stanęli przodem do potwora i strzelali czym tylko mogli - wiązkami energii, płomieniami, pociskami z broni. Strzały leciały kilkadziesiąt bio w górę i zatrzymywały się tuż przed wieżą. - HAAAAAHAHAAhahahahahaaaaaAhhhaaaaAAHAHAHA! - śmiał się Calixmander. - Ta wieża chroniona jest polem siłowym! Nic nam nie zrobicie! Vox znalazł się teraz w wielkiej komnacie. Wszędzie było mnóstwo wody. Pośrodku komnaty stała wielka stera kamieni, a na jej szczycie... Słoneczny Kryształ. Do sterty kamieni prowadził mały mostek. Toa rozejrzał się, czy nie tu żadnych pułapek. Ale nic takiego nie dostrzegł. Droga była wolna. - Generale, jesteśmy gotowi do wystrzału! - oznajmił robot-pilot. - Doskonale, kontynuujcie. Z ramienia Titanera wystrzeliła kapsuła z ogromnym wiertłem z przodu, które to wwierciło się w miejscu, w którym właśnie znajdował się Vox. Wszystko się zatrzęsło. Nad Kryształem pojawiło się wiertło, które otworzyło się na cztery części i ze środka wyskoczyła postać w płaszczu z kapturem. Znalazła się na szczycie sterty kamieni. Kryształ uniósł się wysoko w górę i prawie dotykała sufitu. Postać spojrzała na Voxa. Miała srebrną zbroję z czerwonymi elementami. - Kim jesteś?! - wykrzyknął Toa dźwięku. - Naprawdę mnie nie poznajesz? Cóż może lepiej będzie jednak, jak zdejmę ten kaptur - powiedziała postać i zrzuciła pelerynę. - Nie... Nie... To ty?! - powiedział Vox. - Mam nadzieję, że Vox jakoś sobie radzi! - wykrzyknęła Dalu, uciekając przed laserowym pociskiem Titanera. - Ja też - odkrzyknął Kazi. - Bo my jakoś sobie nie radzimy. Piruk wspiął się na najwyższy szczyt, jaki miał pod ręką, czyli raczej niezbyt wysoki, uruchomił skrzydła i krzyknął najgłośniej, jak potrafił: - OK! SŁUCHAJ, TY PRZEROŚNIĘTY MOŚKU! NIE DOCENIŁEŚ MNIE, TOA PIRUKA, TO TERAZ POŻAŁUJESZ! - odbił się od ziemi i poszybował w stronę giganta. - GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIŃŃŃŃŃŃŃŃŃŃ!!! Titaner machnął ręką i posłał Piruka prosto w kamienną ścianę. - Piruk! - przestraszyła się Dalu. - Nis mi nje jest, kofanjutka... - "Zaraz, zaraz... Coś mi świta" - pomyślał Balta. - Velika! Garan! Spróbujmy sprawić, żeby ten olbrzym się przewrócił. - Ok! - odkrzyknęli jednocześnie Toa Kamienia i Ziemi. Titaner robił kolejny krok. Robił to mozolnie i powoli. Tuż pod jego stopą powstała ogromna ziemna strzała, która ugodziła robota w nogę. Gigant zachwiał się, ale podparł się ugodzoną nogą. Namierzył wzrokiem dwójkę Toa i wystrzelił w ich stronę lasery. Wojownicy zostali odrzuceni siłą uderzenia pocisku o ziemię. - Cholera... - zaklął Balta. - Nero, dlaczego ty? - spytał Vox. - Dlaczego? DLACZEGO?! Bo to był mój plan. Plan uśpienia Matoran i przejęcia władzy. To ja to wszystko wymyśliłem. - powiedzial Nero. - Ale... Dlaczego? - Bo będąc Toa walczyłem tylko w obronie Matoran. I co z tego miałem? Nic. Nikt mi za to nie płacił, nie wynagradzał, a byłem coraz ciężej ranny. Wymyśliłem więc ten plan, który zapewne znasz. - A Tanith? - Ona była tylko moją pomocnicą, tak jak i Skulle. Ta Toa Wody to była tylko przykrywka, abym nie wpadł. Cóż, spisała się świetnie. Uwierzyliście, że to był tylko i wyłącznie jej plan. Ja pomagałem wam od czasu do czasu w walce z robotami, ale w końcu mnie to znudziło. Wiedziałem, że te machiny was nie wykończą. Kiedyś słyszałem o Słonecznym Krysztale. Ma on wielką moc niszczenia. Zmiótłby was w mgnieniu oka, a nawet szybciej. Ale był jeden problem: nie wiedziałem, gdzie sie znajduje. Zdobyłem tablicę z zaszyfrowaną informacją, ale nie miałem czasu, by ją rozgryźć. Oddałem ją wam. Wysłałem Octazyao do Ta-Metru. Ten w ostatniej chwili zrobił zdjęcie rozszyfrowanej tablicy i przesłał je mnie. Reszta była już bardzo prosta. Wiedziałem, jaką trasę wybierzecie. W końcu też jestem Toa. - Więc to ty... - Tak, to ja. Kiedy wszedłeś do Świątyni, czekałem, aż znajdziesz komnatę z Kryształem. Kiedy to zrobiłeś, wkroczyłem do akcji. - Nie... Nie pozwolę ci zabrać Kryształu. - To spróbuj mnie powstrzymać. Vox rzucił się w stronę przeciwnika. Nero szybko wyciągnął swoją włócznię i wystrzelił wiązkę energii posyłając Voxa pod ścianę. Podbiegł do niego. Ten wstał i zamierzał zaatakować przeciwnika. Nero zablokował jego cios włócznią. - Czegoś tu nie rozumiem - wydusił Vox. - Ci wszyscy... Oni ci pomagali... W ogóle znali twój plan? - Wmówiłem im, że podzielę się z nimi władzą. Wszystkim. Tanith, Skulle'owi, Calixmanderowi. W rzeczywistości tylko jedna osoba będzie mogła rządzić razem ze mną. - O. A któż to taki? - spytał Vox, odepchnął Nero i wskoczył na wystający ze ściany kawałek skały. - TY zapewne nigdy nie zaznasz uczucia miłości. W przeciwieństwie do mnie. Ja to wszystko robię nie dla siebie - Toa Dźwięku zaczął strzelać wiązkami energii ze swojej włóczni. Vox robił uniki. - Robię to dla Arctici. - Co?! - krzyknął Vox i oberwał. Spadł do wody. Dalu zakradła się do Titanera od tyłu. Narysowała swoim mieczem w powietrzu linię, która zamieniła się w wielką kroplę, a ta w strumienie wody, które zmierzały teraz w stronę pleców robota. Ale Titaner był też przygotowany na taką sytuację. Panele na jego plecach odwróciły się, ujawniając tysiące tysięcy małych działek. Te zaczęły strzelać. Po zetknięciu z wodą, ta zaczęła parować. Gdy ciecz zniknęła, pociski zmierzały prosto na Toa Wody. Z opresji uratował ją Piruk. Złapał ją w locie, posadził na ziemi i sam poszybował w stronę olbrzyma. Titaner znów pozbył się natręta za pomocą swojej ogromnej ręki. Balta cały czas w ukryciu rozmyślał nad skutecznym sposobem pokonania, nawet nie pokonania, ale uszkodzenia Titanera. Spojrzał na skrzydła Piruka i wiertło Garana. Do głowy przyszedł mu do głowy kolejny pomysł. Trochę ryzykowny, ale warto było spróbować... Vox wstał i machnął mieczem. Nero zablokował atak włócznią. - Przykro mi to mówić - odezwał się Vox. - Ale prawda jest taka, że... Ja i Arctica jesteśmy ze sobą - nie było to do końca prawdą. Nigdy otwarcie sobie nie powiedzieli, co do siebie czują. Ale Vox był pewny. Był pewny, że ją kocha, i że ona kocha go. - Nie! - Nero odrzucił Voxa. - Kłamiesz. - Nie licz na to - Toa Dźwięku podbiegł do przeciwnika, wytrącił mu z ręki włócznią i kopnął go w brzuch. Nero zgiął się w pół. Wtedy Vox posłał go kopniakiem na drugi koniec sali. Arctica spoglądała na ruiny, jakie pozostały z fabryki. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Nero jest zdrajcą, fabryka wstaje i odchodzi... Miała nadzieję, że jej przyjaciele poradzą sobie z tym... czymś... Najbardziej bała się o Voxa. Żałowała, że nigdy nie miała okazji powiedzieć, co do niego czuje. Dręczył ją jeszcze jedne problem. Mianowicie, nie miała jak wrócić do domu. Balta wspiął się na szczyt góry. Na plechach miał skrzydła Piruka, a w dłoni wiertło Garana. Taki był jego plan. Wwiercić się w Titanera. Toa Ognia zaczął płonąć. Dosłownie, palił się. Zadaniem jego przyjaciół było odwrócenie uwagi olbrzyma od niego. - Hej, ty, kupo złomu! Chodź tutaj! - krzyknął Kazi. Robot skupił teraz swoją uwagę na Toa Lodu. Balta uniósł wiertło przed siebie. Ono również zaczęło się palić, podobnie jak skrzydła. Wiertło nagle powiększyło. Toa zaczął lecieć. Uwolnił ogromną ilość energii. Nova Blast. Nero wstał cały poobijany. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. W jej kierunku poszybowała jego Dźwiękowa Włócznia. - Niemożliwe! Arctica jest moja! - wykrzyknął, cały wściekły. - Jak mogłaby kogoś takiego jak ty chcieć! - Zamknij się! Ona mnie kocha!!! - Nero wystrzelił wiązki energii w stronę przeciwnika. Vox zablokował strzały mieczem i skoczył w kierunku wroga. - Robisz się strasznie przewidujący - powiedział. Wylądował za nim i już miał wbić mu miecz w plecy, kiedy Nero złapał go za ramiona powalił na ziemię. Kopnął go w twarz. Vox jęknął i dotknął twarzy rękoma. Puścił miecz. Nero go podniósł obiema rękami i złamał na pół. Szczątki wyrzucił do wody. Chwycił Voxa za kark i cisnął nim o kamienie. Podszedł do niego, podniósł go i walnął pięścią w twarz. Vox splunął krwią na podłogę. Nero kopnął go w brzuch, a gdy ten zgiął się w pół, posłał go w górę. Nero podskoczył, dosięgnął przeciwnika i uderzył go w plecy. Toa Dźwięku spadł na kamienną podłogę. Był cały posiniaczony i zakrwawiony. Kryształ wrócił na miejsce. Tak, jakby czekał, kto wygra walkę. Nero wspiął się po kamiennych schodach. Spojrzał na leżącego w kałuży krwi Voxa. - Wiesz co? Masz powód do dumy. Będziesz PIERWSZĄ osobą, na której użyję mocy Słonecznego Kryształu. - powiedział. Toa Dźwięku podniósł się. - Nie pozwolę... - wydusił. - Hę? - zdziwił się Nero. - Nie pozwolę... Byś zrobił cokolwiek... - jego oczy zaczęły płonąć zielonym światłem. W jego ręku pojawił się nowy, lśniący miecz. Vox odbił się od ziemi i poleciał w stronę Nero. - ARCTICE!!!!!!!!! Wbił miecz w ciało Toa. Ten, lecąc w dół razem z Voxem, chwycił Słoneczny Kryształ. Wpadli do wody. - Generale! Wykryto jakiś obiekt zmierzający z niebezpieczną prędkości w naszą stronę! - krzyknął robot-pilot. - Co? Hahaha, co za DEBIL! Zastrzelić go. Balta zmierzał prosto w usta Titanera. Płonąc, kręcił się razem z wiertłem, które trzymał. Robot strzelał w niego promieniami ze swoich oczu, jednak Balta był zbyt blisko, by mógł trafić. W końcu dotarł do celu i.... zatrzymał się na zębach Titanera. Najwidoczniej były wykonane ze zbyt twardego materiału, by mógł je przebić. Nie przestawał jednak się kręcić. Świder nadal wiercił. - Sir! Obiekt wwierca się w ścianę przy głównym silniku! Przebije ją! - To wyślijcie tam kogoś, żeby zatrzymać tego wariata! Przed głównym silnikiem - owym słupie przypominającym klepsydrę, zjawił się oddział robotów-żołnierzy. Wpatrywali się w narastającą żółtą kulę światła w ścianie. Toa Ognia nie przestawał wiercić. Zaczął się przebijać. - AaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! - zaczął krzyczeć. Przebił się i teraz zmierzał prosto na silnik, paląc po drodze roboty-żołnierzy. Trafił w sam środek, przebił go, wleciał w ścianę, przebił ją i wyleciał z drugiej strony Titanera. Dopiero wtedy się zatrzymać. Powoli jego "ogień" gasł i Balta wylądował na ziemi. Górna część "klepsydry" runęła na dolną. Nastąpił ogromny wybuch, która z każdą chwilą narastał. Na zewnątrz Toa widzieli, jak oczy i usta giganta eksplodują. - Generale Calixmander! Titaner wybucha! - wrzeszczały robot-piloci. - Niemożliwe! Niemożliwe! NIEMOŻLIWE! Mój mały, kochany Titaner! On nie mo- AaaaaaaaaAAAaaAAAA!!!! Wieżyczka na szczycie robota wybuchła, a to, co z maszyny zostało, runęło na ziemię. Okrzykom radości od strony Toa nie było końca. Nero i Vox wynurzyli się z wody. Pierwszy odepchnął rywala. Stał z... mieczem Voxa wbitym w pierś i Słonecznym Kryształem w ręce. Uniósł artefakt przed siebie, w stronę przeciwnika. - GIŃ! - krzyknął. Nagle stało się coś niezwykłego. Nero zrobił się cały czerwony, a po chwili zaczął płonąć. Ogień powoli zaczął zżerać ciało Toa. Nero zaczął wrzeszczeć z bólu. Po kilku sekundach została po nim tylko maska, która spadła dymiąc się na ziemię. Zdziwiony Vox podszedł do Słonecznego Kryształu i przeczytał ledwo widoczny wyryty na nim napis: TEN, KTO WYKORZYSTAĆ CHCE KRYSZTAŁ DO DOBRYCH CELÓW, BĘDZIE ŻYĆ SZCZĘŚLIWIE. ALE TEN, KTO CHCE NIM SIAĆ ZNISZCZENIE, SAM ZOSTANIE ZNISZCZONY Toa chwycił Sloneczny Kryształ i - na szczęście - nie spłonął. Wyszedł ze Świątyni przez uszkodzony sufit i znalazł swoich przyjaciół wyczerpanych, leżących na stercie części robotów. W oddali widać było szczątki Titanera. Toa Dźwięku uśmiechnął się. Wszyscy Matoranie zostali przebudzeni, a Metru Nui odbudowane. Siódemka Toa spotkała się w domu Voxa. Niestety, nie było wśród nich Arctici, która przesłała przyjaciołom wiadomość, że przez dłuższy czas nie wróci. - A właściwie, to co zrobiłeś z Kryształem, Vox? - spytał Kazi. - Schowalem go w bezpieczne miejsce. Nie martwcie się, nikt go nie znajdzie - wyjaśnił Vox i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy naprawdę będzie żyć szczęśliwie, jak głosił napis w Słonecznej Świątyni. KONIEC Autor Lord Vox Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Vox22